


【瞳耀】你这么好，我怎么舍得放手 番外 梦魇（五）

by Ilovexiexie666



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovexiexie666/pseuds/Ilovexiexie666
Summary: 瞳耀车存档For former chapters, please visit my blog →http://adingjiejie.lofter.com【瞳耀】你这么好，我怎么舍得放手 番外 梦魇





	【瞳耀】你这么好，我怎么舍得放手 番外 梦魇（五）

【瞳耀】你这么好，我怎么舍得放手 番外 梦魇（五）  
“猫儿，乖，别闹，噩梦已经结束了，我在这呢。你放松点，我去给你倒点水。”白羽瞳愣了一下，轻轻放开拥着展耀的手臂，作势要翻身下床，被展耀大力拉了回来。白羽瞳差点整个人扑到展耀身上，赶忙两臂撑在展耀脑袋两边，稳住身体，恼道：“猫儿！”

展耀倔强地瞪着漆黑的眸子，眼角泛红，流露出显而易见的恐慌和一点点祈求，死死地抓着白羽瞳的手臂，仿佛溺水的人拼尽全力抱住救生的浮板。他开了口，声音沙哑颤抖：“你不想碰我了是吗？”

怎么可能呢？白羽瞳轻叹一声，俯下身，将双唇覆在那双仿佛含着明明灭灭的星光、却又叫人疼惜心碎的眸子上，温柔地吻去垂挂在睫毛上的泪珠，轻声道：“别胡思乱想，你身子还没好……”

拒绝的话语被展耀突然撞上来的唇堵住。展耀死命地吮吸着白羽瞳的嘴唇，状似凶狠地一字一顿地重复：“白羽瞳，要我。”

“猫儿……”白羽瞳伸手抚住展耀的脸颊，倾身送上一个安抚的吻。刚才的噩梦似乎让展耀极无安全感，若是只有深入的接触才能让展耀清醒地意识到自己在他身边、他会一直一直保护他再不让他受到一点伤害，那就这样吧。

原本温柔的吻渐渐变了味，两人像两只受伤后互相舔舐的猛兽，疯狂得啃噬着对方的嘴唇。唇舌相缠，展耀的脑袋深深地陷进了柔软的枕头里。白羽瞳的舌头在展耀的口腔内搅动，沿着牙龈细细地扫过，汲取着甜美的津液。

舌头正想稍退，白羽瞳便感觉到展耀的小舌又不依不饶地纠缠上来。他眸色一深，一手抓住展耀乌黑的发，将他的脑袋推向自己，狠狠地吸吮着那双薄而艳红的唇。

展耀被吻得喘不上气来，却双手环住白羽瞳的脖子不肯让他离开。白羽瞳的吻终于从展耀唇上离开，向下行去，展耀大口大口地喘着气，心里却对刚才那个差点让自己断了气的亲吻无比满意。

白羽瞳温热的唇划过展耀的下巴，将他的一边耳垂卷入口中，用牙齿咬住小幅度地拉扯一下，往展耀耳朵里吹了口气。展耀的呼吸乱了一瞬，似乎想侧头躲避，又硬生生止住自己，献祭般地将自己全权交给白羽瞳。

白羽瞳的吻落在照耀的脖子上，在侧面用力一吸，在格外白皙的皮肤上留下了深红的印记。展耀觉得颈侧微微有些刺痛，却不避不闪，反而仰起头，将自己雪白脆弱的脖子毫无保留地送到白羽瞳嘴下。

白羽瞳配合地低头含住展耀小巧的喉结，吸吮两下，探出牙尖轻轻地咬了一口，手上也不停歇，探入展耀已经大开的睡衣衣领，揉捏他的一边茱萸。展耀惊喘一声，环住白羽瞳脑袋的手无意识地揪紧了手下的短发。白羽瞳戏耍完喉结，又亲了亲展耀精致的锁骨，在上面留下了几个深深浅浅的吻痕。

身上一凉，白羽瞳迅速地褪去了两人的衣裳，火热的身躯再次覆盖上来，张唇含住一边的朱果，舌头在乳晕上打着转，一手用力揉搓着另一边的茱萸。两边同时被照顾到，一阵阵酥麻向下身流窜而去，展耀不自觉地挺了挺胸。白羽瞳湿润的舌头压倒了朱果，又将它拨起来，轻轻叼住拉扯一番，直将它欺负得充血站立，才转而攻向另一边。

展耀的呼吸越发凌乱，双眸盯着头顶的天花板，全神贯注地感受着白羽瞳的动作。身上刚刚愈合的新生皮肤敏感的很，在白羽瞳的手下微微颤栗，被挑起情欲的身体温度渐升，浑身的皮肤都泛起一层淡淡的粉色，在月光的照耀下，如同一块瑰丽的玉石。浅浅的伤疤虽使完美的美玉带上了点瑕疵，却意外地更显颓靡，诱人犯罪。

白羽瞳温热的唇一路向下，舌尖探入展耀的肚脐转了一圈。展耀觉得微痒，收了收腹，腹部登时凹下去一块。白羽瞳脑中划过“猫儿太瘦了肚子上一点肉都没有”的念头，下一秒瞧见了温温顺顺躺在自己身下任自己作为的展耀，白瓷般的肌肤上布满了自己留下的深浅红印，注视着他的目光仿佛自己是他的全世界。

这是怎样一个绝世的魅魔！清冽的容貌带着诱人堕落的媚色，在夜幕下丝丝缕缕地缠住了白羽瞳的心。白羽瞳脑袋中的弦登时崩断，呼吸变得粗重，伸出大掌狠狠地揉捏了一下展耀浑圆的臀部，伸手从床头柜抽屉里取了一管润滑剂，倒了一点在手上，往展耀身后探去。

展耀身子一僵，登时清醒了几分，环在白羽瞳背后的手指微微用力，在白羽瞳的背上抓出了几个浅坑。白羽瞳凑上去温柔地啄吻，柔声安慰道：“猫儿，别紧张，是我，放松。”

微凉的手指在穴口周围的褶皱打着转，耐心地一点点抚开褶皱，探入了一个指节。展耀湿热的肠壁立刻紧紧地咬住那一小截手指。指尖被温暖包裹的感觉很好，但展耀实在太紧张了些，白羽瞳心知展耀还没从两个多月前的伤害中缓过来，不敢着急，只能浅浅地戳刺着，一根手指在展耀体内探动，寻找那特殊的一点。

展耀被身后被人入侵的感觉惊得头皮发麻，脑海中抑制不住地想起自己被囚禁的时候发生的事，身体愈发颤抖起来，脸上血色退去，情欲也消散不少。他浑身僵直，一遍遍地在心中念叨着，现在在他身上的是白羽瞳，是最爱最疼他的白老鼠，他不能一辈子沉浸在伤害里，他要走出来。

白羽瞳感觉到了展耀的异常，心中一痛，正要将手指抽出来，忽然感觉到展耀臀瓣一夹，内壁紧紧地吸住他的手指。他看向展耀，那双清亮的眼眸已经盈满泪水，却无声地传达着主人的想法。展耀想要继续。

白羽瞳轻叹一声，低头亲吻展耀的眼睛，湿漉漉的睫毛被压倒在他的唇下。白羽瞳的手指在展耀体内探索，很快就找到了那一点，立刻重重地按了上去。

“呃……”展耀身子一抖，喉间逸出一丝呻吟，刚刚已经软下去的分身又微微抬了头。白羽瞳调转方向，指尖、指腹不断地朝那一点戳去，甚至还用指甲轻轻地从上面挠过。展耀的喘息渐渐加粗，眼神渐渐变得迷离，身上又透出点热度来，分身颤颤巍巍地立起来，前端溢出点透明的液体。

感觉到展耀身后的穴口稍微放松了些，白羽瞳探入了第二根手指。展耀的身体稍微软了一些，不再像刚才那样僵硬，白羽瞳的手指模拟着抽插的动作在他身后戳刺，慢慢地伸进了第三根手指。

感觉已经扩张得差不多了，白羽瞳抽身去拿安全套，却被展耀一掌打飞。“直接进来。”展耀的嗓音低沉沙哑，修长的双腿缠上白羽瞳的腰，倔强地瞪着他。白羽瞳微一犹豫便决定顺着展耀的意思来，在早已硬得发疼的性器上涂满润滑，抵上了一张一合的小穴口。

展耀的身子再一次僵住了。粗大的性器顶在身后的感觉让他似乎一瞬间回到了那间囚室，记忆中身后被硬生生破开的疼痛让他面露恐慌，湿漉漉的大眼睛有一瞬间熄灭了全部的光彩，下一秒立刻回过神来，看着撑在自己身上已经忍得满头大汗、却又一次打算抽身起来的白羽瞳，展耀心一横，缠绕在白羽瞳腰间的双腿一用力，将白羽瞳的性器直接推入了自己体内。

“操！猫儿你……”展耀的神色让白羽瞳心疼得无以复加，正要离开，忽然腰上一阵力道传来，下身骤然被纳入了一个紧致湿热的甬道。白羽瞳头皮一麻，舒爽得脏话脱口而出。但这样展耀肯定不会好受，他立马撑住身体观察展耀的神色。

展耀痛得脸色一白，眼泪哗的流了下来。刚才虽已经经过扩张，身后的小穴依旧无法一下子容纳白羽瞳的巨大，加上展耀刚才发了狠力，白羽瞳没稳住身形，直直地冲了进来，一瞬间破开了柔嫩的肠壁，进到深处，展耀急喘了两声，试图缓解身后的疼痛。

“猫儿？猫儿，你还好吗？”白羽瞳身下微动，展耀立时痛哼一声，吓得白羽瞳不敢再动，一叠声地问道。

展耀抬手将眼角的泪抹去，又喘息了一阵，才开口道：“我没事。你动一动。”

猫儿，你这是何必呢……白羽瞳动了动嘴唇，最终还是没说什么，低头吻住了展耀，一手向下探去，在穴口轻柔地打着转，安抚着被撑开的括约肌。他下身被绞得发疼，但还是死撑着一动不动，直到觉得展耀身子放松了些，才试着小幅度地抽动了一下。

展耀发出一声闷哼，内壁的疼痛还是很明显，但总算能忍受了些。白羽瞳低下身子密密地亲吻他，下身再也无法忍耐地抽插起来。

充分的润滑让抽插并不困难，白羽瞳顾着展耀的感受，分身找准角度，在甬道内深深浅浅地戳刺，青筋暴起的肉柱侧壁不断地碾过展耀体内让人发疯的一点，粗大的龟头时不时地用力撞上去，在上面轻轻重重地碾压。

展耀的呼吸灼热而又凌乱，体内敏感点被完全掌控，爆炸般的快感从内部升起，渐渐盖过了疼痛，流窜至下身。他在白羽瞳身下软成一汪春水，大腿内侧微微抽搐，眼角漫上生理性的泪水，口中不断逸出呻吟，一声高过一声。

白羽瞳终于不再小心翼翼，捏着展耀劲瘦的腰大力冲撞，往展耀内部深处攻去。甬道被一寸寸撑开，褶皱被一点点抚平，湿热的肠道欢快地吞吐着巨大的性器，剧烈的摩擦带来别样的快感。白羽瞳的囊袋撞在展耀的臀上，啪啪作响，两人交合处泛起白沫，润滑液带出噗呲噗呲的水声，房间中此起彼伏的喘息不断。

白羽瞳伸手套弄着展耀的下身，五指成环在柱身上上下摩擦。前后被同时夹击，展耀的眼神失焦，快感不断累积，终于发出一声高亢的喊叫，泄在了白羽瞳手中。他的手指痉挛般在白羽瞳背上划出几道痕迹，脚趾蜷曲，整个人在高潮的余韵中放空。

身后的甬道剧烈地收缩着，白羽瞳低吼一声，迅速地冲刺几十下，直接射入了展耀体内。

小心地将分身从展耀身后抽出，白羽瞳温柔地亲了亲展耀汗湿的额头。展耀似乎心情很是愉悦，拉着白羽瞳的头发把他的脑袋扯下来，送上自己的唇。

两人耳鬓厮磨了一会儿，展耀渐感眼皮沉重。他原本身子就虚弱的很，一场噩梦让他心神失守，方才的欢爱榨光了他身上最后一丝力气，这时几乎要直接昏睡过去。但是白羽瞳刚刚把东西射在了他体内，必须得清理，只得摇了摇他，让他保持清醒，自己去卫生间放热水。

展耀发出一声意义不明的哼唧，皱着眉，抱着被子的一角阖上了眼皮。

白羽瞳放好热水再出来时，展耀已经彻底睡着了。白羽瞳将人抱到卫生间，放进浴缸里。一米八几的大男人却仿佛没有多少重量，白羽瞳担忧地皱了皱眉，日常为无法把自家猫儿喂胖而发愁。

温热的水让展耀放松了身体，身上的疲累有些缓减，眉头稍解。他全程无知无觉地任白羽瞳吃遍了豆腐，只有帮他清理内里的时候难受地哼哼了两声。刚才进入的时候快了点，好在后面没有出血。白羽瞳不敢多生绮念，迅速帮展耀清理完，把人擦干抱回床上。

尽管事后及时做了清理，第二天展耀还是发起了低烧，整个人迷迷糊糊地软在床上起不了身。白羽瞳果断一个电话帮两人请了假，熬了清粥哄着展耀喝下，又给他吃了退烧药。展耀后面并没有受伤，估计是劳累过度引起的低烧，歇一阵应该就无事了。

猫儿啊猫儿，叫我拿你怎么办才好？

TBC


End file.
